


A Loving Heart Never Forgets

by LokiLover89



Series: Broken Coin [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, F/M, M/M, Slash, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover89/pseuds/LokiLover89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Arthur and Gwen’s wedding night but the only thing Arthur can think of is his beautiful, perfect Merlin and the sacrifice he is making to protect his beloved. Because Merlin was worth it, no matter the cost. </p><p>Companion piece to Broken Hearts Do Not Forgive (read first), because Arthur can be a prat sometimes and doesn't know what he is truly doing until it is too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Loving Heart Never Forgets

**Author's Note:**

> So Arthur is a prat and can not see what he is doing to Merlin.
> 
> As always i do not own but i just could leave well enough alone. Please review and tell me what you think.
> 
> I am thinking about doing another part but I'm not to sure. But hay ho.
> 
> I hope you guys like it.

Arthur was in hell.

It was the only way he could describe his current situation. He was in bed with a beautiful women, a women that loved him. The women he had just married in front of hundreds of people and all he could think of was his wide eyed, dopey smile, big eared manservant. 

In all honesty it was the only way he was ever going to get it up to perform his wedding night duties but still, Gwen didn’t deserve this. She thought Arthur loved her, thought she was his world, how wrong she was.

Arthur did love her but as nothing more than a sister. She had just been the easy escape route, the most convenient way to cover up his true feelings. He knew it was wrong, to use her love for him in such a way but he couldn’t risk people finding out about him and Merlin, didn’t want to even think about what they would do to his beloved manservant if they ever found out.

Groaning he picked up the pace, moving faster as he tried to push away his dark thoughts. Dropping his head slightly so it was buried in the long expanse of her neck as he cried out his new Queen’s name. It didn’t sound right.

Slipping his hand down her naked thigh, he hitched up her leg so it was snug against his hip, desperate to get this over as quickly as he possibly could. Gwen gasped quietly, her eyes slipping closed in pleasure. But it wasn’t right.

Merlin always clung on, nails digging in as he grasped at whatever part of Arthur he could reach and he was loud. Crying out his pleasure and moaning Arthur’s name so loud that he always feared it would have the guards running to his chambers to find out what had caused such a noise. But he had never had the desire to tell Merlin to be quite.

He loved the sounds he made, craved them even and would often spend his days thinking of how he could make Merlin give him more of the delicious noises. 

And he loved what Merlin did to him. With a simple smile he could make Arthur forget that he was King, that he had responsibilities and duties, that he had to be someone that a whole kingdom looked to for guidance. With Merlin he was just Arthur, nothing more nothing less.

Shifting Arthur let his thoughts go back to the last time he had had Merlin in his bed, how happy they had been. Together. As one.

And then he had told him about Gwen, the wedding. It was going to solve all their problems in one swoop. It was perfect.

And Merlin being the fantastic, loving, wondrous man that he was had understood everything. 

He knew that though this would be painful, that things would be hard to start with. But he also knew that Arthur was doing it to protect him, to make sure no one ever looked at their friendship as anything more than that. 

He loved Merlin more than anything in the world, would die for him. He didn’t know what he would do if Merlin was ever taken from him, if he ever left. It would be the end of his world, his life. 

Snapping his head to the side Arthur glared at the door. His skin was tingling, his heart racing in a way that only one person could cause. Merlin. 

He had been sure the door had rattled, was sure that he had felt something slide over his skin. It had felt so much like Merlin’s hand caressing up his spine but it wasn’t possible. Merlin wasn’t there, was long gone probably drinking with Gwaine and the other knights as they celebrating.

He wondered if Merlin was thinking about him, about the act he was committing and the moment they could be together again. Arthur was. Would always be thinking about Merlin. 

Grunting he speed up his thrusts, chasing his climax and trying to get Gwen there as well. 

Once this was over, once he had fulfilled his duty and Guinevere was sleeping peacefully he would make his escape and go to his sweet, sweet Merlin. He would sink to his knees and tell Merlin everything.

He would tell Merlin that he loved him, tell him that it didn’t matter what sacrifices had to be made they would all be worth it in the end because Merlin was worth it. He would tell him that he made Arthur complete, made him feel human. Made him want to keep on living.

But first came duty.

Sighing Arthur turned his head back towards Gwen’s neck, his eyes slipping closed. His thoughts instantly turned back towards his beloved Merlin and those sinful noises he made. 

Merlin was his heaven, his salvation and Arthur would always find his way back to him.


End file.
